xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Gar Saxon
Gar Saxon was a male Mandalorian super commando who served in the Shadow Collective under Darth Maul during the Clone Wars. After Maul went into exile, Saxon continued to lead his men under the Galactic Empire when they occupied Mandalore. History Many Masters A member of House Vizsla, Saxon served as a member of the Death Watch under Pre Vizsla through to it's alliance with the Shadow Collective formed by Darth Maul. After Maul dueled and killed Vizsla, seizing the Darksaber and control of Mandalore, Gar Saxon become fully devoted to his new leader, unlike the Nite Owl splinter cell led by Bo-Katan Kryze. Saxon went so far as to have his armor modified-or else craft a new set-modeled after Maul's Zabrak appearance and Nightbrother tattoos. After battling the Nite Owls, Saxon would order Maul's rescue from the clutches of Darth Sidious, after which he would continue to serve Maul while the Shadow Collective endured. Eventually, the Siege of Mandalore and the rise of the Galactic Empire brought an end to Maul's rule over Mandalore, and Saxon went into hiding in fear of reprisal. However, when the Empire sought an agent through whom they could rule Mandalore while still giving the inhabitants the illusion of autonomy, Saxon gladly stepped forward. Appointed to the rank of Viceroy and becoming the leader of the new Imperial Super Commandos, Saxon forsook all his former allegiances. Among his accomplishments in this new role were the apparent convincing of Clan Wren to side with the Empire. Concord Dawn and Clan Wren The Empire send Saxon to Concord Dawn to deal with the local Mandalorian clan The Protectors and their leader Fenn Rau when they discovered that the rebels were getting safe passage through their system. Saxon viewed the protectors as traitors to Mandalore and he and his men ambushed the clan, killing all of them except the non-present Fenn Rau. Saxon's work was not done there however as the rebellion send both Sabine Wren and Ezra Bridger to Concord Dawn along with Fenn Rau to investigate the current situation. Saxon captured and interrogated Ezra, finding out he was a Jedi when Ezra used the Force to thwart his attempts at shooting Chopper twice. He later caught Sabine trying to rescue Ezra. Saxon tried to convince Sabine to defect out of respect for her mother, but Sabine rejected and escaped with Ezra. Saxon and his men pursued the young rebels but were outmatched when Fenn Rau came to aid them inside of the new Phantom II. Saxon's jetpack got damaged and he was not able to further pursue the rebels as a result. Personality Saxon's greatest loyalty appears to be to his ideal of Mandalore, as opposed to any particular leader or faction; this is demonstrated by his willingness to serve Maul despite Maul's murder of his former leader Pre Vizsla and subsequent willingness to serve the Empire. He is thus willing to ally with anyone whom he feels will make Mandalore a stronger, safer world, and is contemptuous of anyone who rejects that course as in the case of Sabine. In truth, Saxon is a hypocrite and while he takes pride in his Mandalorian heritage, he doesn't honor it. He allies himself with power, as he did with Death Watch, with Maul, and most recently with the Empire. He sold out his world to the Empire to become the (puppet) ruler of Mandalore, and hypocritically berated Sabine for her running away and tarnishing her family's name when he himself has disgraced his Mandalorian honor. He does have a sliver of mercy, as he offered it to Sabine if she swore allegiance to him, but he only offered out of respect for her family. Category:Star Wars Universe Category:Mandalorian Category:Aliens Category:Galactic Empire Category:Terrorist Category:Criminals Category:Dictators Category:Deceased Category:Murder Category:Sword Wielders Category:Armor Users Category:Warrior Category:Humans Category:Murdered Category:Military Category:Male Category:Jedi Rogues Gallery